


The Great Pretender

by DancesWithCybermen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithCybermen/pseuds/DancesWithCybermen
Summary: Written for @slippinmickeys, whose prompt was “Maggie Scully invites Mulder to the Scully family Christmas gathering but doesn't tell Dana. Lots of UST ensues, and then RST. First time? If you're not comfortable writing smut, totally fine! Just have fun with it, and IMPLY smut. Haha S06/07, UST to RST, smut, fluff”In my rendition, Scully is dating a surgeon with a God complex and a refusal to commit. Suspecting he’s going to flake out on coming to the Scully family Christmas shindig, Maggie invites Mulder.Very, very, very mild Scully/Other (no sex scenes) that goes directly to MSR without passing go or collecting any money. =)
Relationships: Dana Scully/Other(s), Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 20
Kudos: 146
Collections: X-Files Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange (2019)





	The Great Pretender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlippinMickeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlippinMickeys/gifts).



> Much thanks goes out to @admiralty for her willingness to look over an unfinished draft at the last moment. Your suggestions made this a much stronger story!

**_Too real is this feeling of make believe_ **

**_Too real when I feel what my heart can't conceal_ **

**_Ooh ooh yes I'm the great pretender_ **

“How many people should I plan for at Christmas?” Maggie Scully tried to sound casual, but her daughter wasn’t having it.

“Mom, please don’t start.” Dana Scully picked at her food. She didn’t want to talk about this. Art, her boyfriend of six months, was supposed to have attended Thanksgiving dinner at her mother’s house but never showed. Maggie had already developed a distaste for the man, largely because he seemed to be refusing to meet the family, and she wouldn’t let the Thanksgiving no-show go.

“You never did explain why your young man didn’t come for Thanksgiving.”

“He was busy.” Scully continued to examine her plate, refusing to look her mother in the eye.

“He was busy when you invited him to come over for Labor Day, too.”

“He works a lot.” It wasn’t entirely true. Art was a surgeon, so he did work a lot, but he made time for the things he wanted to do, like play in a band or eat at some pretentious restaurant. Time only ran short when she asked him to meet her mother or her family. Whenever Scully asked him, he made an excuse. At first, it hadn’t bothered her. Other than not wanting to meet her family, Art was, in all respects, the perfect man. He had a professional, stable job that didn’t involve chasing monsters or getting shot at. He had a nice house and a luxury car. He had normal hobbies, like music, not hunting for aliens or busting global conspiracies. He sent her flowers, bought her jewelry, and took her to fine restaurants. He was exactly the kind of man that her pre-X-Files self had imagined settling down with.

But this far into the relationship, she was starting to question his commitment to her -- and she wasn’t so sure she was committed to him, either. She spent more time pretending that this relationship was great than enjoying anything about it.

Maggie wasn’t questioning; she was certain that her little girl belonged with a man who appreciated her. She didn’t understand why Dana was dating this man, or anyone else, really. when it was clear that Fox Mulder loved her more than life itself. 

This was the tipping point. Christmas was coming up fast, and she was certain that Dana’s boyfriend was going to bail on this holiday, too. If Dana wasn’t going to fix this, she would.

  
  


**That weekend**

“Thank you so much, Fox,” Maggie said as Mulder entered the house, his skin reddened and cold emanating from him. He’d spent the better part of the morning putting up Christmas lights outside of Maggie’s house. “You know, Ahab used to take care of these things, but since he’s been gone, well, I haven’t bothered. I’m just so excited that the whole family is going to be here this year, and I want it to be extra nice.”

“No problem, Mrs. Scully.” Mulder took the proferred mug of hot chocolate from her, letting the cup warm his hands. He was happy to help out Scully’s mom, even though Scully was breaking his heart. He knew she had a boyfriend, some doctor a friend had introduced her to, though he’d never met the man. He was supposed to meet Art a couple of times, but the guy never showed. Each time, Scully said something about him being busy. It was just as well. If Mulder never saw him, never heard his voice, he could pretend he didn’t really exist.

Maggie decided that it was a great time to bring up the real reason she’d asked Mulder to install those lights. “But this was a lot of work, and out in the cold like that. What you did was so nice. You have to let me do something nice for you in exchange. Why don’t you come to Christmas dinner this year?”

“Um…” Mulder nearly dropped his cocoa. He had to think of a polite way to turn down Maggie’s invitation. Christmas meant that Scully’s phantom boyfriend would be there, and Mulder’s beautiful little fantasy world where the man didn’t exist would be shattered. “I’m, uh, not sure. I might have plans.”

Maggie gave him a level look. “If you’re worried about Art showing up, don’t be. I was supposed to meet him three different times in as many months, and it’s never happened. If he actually makes an appearance, I’ll eat my hat!” Maggie shook her head. “That man is no good for Dana, no good at all.”

Mulder shifted his feet. He was surprised that Maggie had been so direct with him. Did she know how much he loved her daugther? She’d never said anything to him about it. Part of him was tempted to take her up on her offer. After all, he’d experienced Art’s no-show act a couple of times himself, but it would be just his luck that the one time Art would show up would be when Mulder was there, too. “Can I think about it? I’ll let you know in plenty of time.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll have plenty of food no matter what. I want you to show up for Dana. I have a feeling she’s going to need a friend.”

Mulder felt a chill in the pit of his stomach. Yes, a friend. That’s all he was. That’s all he’d ever be. Scully dating this Art guy was proof of it. She wasn’t interested in him.

**That evening**

Scully sat on her couch with Art, sipping wine as they finished listening to his band’s new CD. It had just been printed, and he had insisted that they listen to the whole thing while he rambled on about it. He had named the band M, and the M stood for “me.”

Of course it did. Everything was about him. Scully had experienced this before, in med school, with Daniel, and with a couple of other doctors she had dated. The stereotype of the doctor with the God complex existed because it was rooted in truth. In all respects, Art was the Perfect Man; what woman wouldn’t want to marry a wealthy doctor? 

Problem was, Art knew he was the Perfect Man. When you looked up “God complex” in the dictionary, his photo was right there, next to Daniel’s.

Scully forced a smile. She’d met Art on a blind date, shortly after Diana had reappeared in Mulder’s life. It had become clear to her that she and Mulder were never going to happen, and she’d decided she needed to go on with her life. When a friend from med school said she could hook her up with a nice doctor, it seemed like fate, especially when she saw him. Her friend had no idea what Mulder looked like -- she’d never seen him -- but she’d set Scully up with a man who very strongly resembled him, only much thinner and nowhere near as athletic.

So that’s why she was with this man. He was a Nice Doctor, and he looked enough like Mulder that she could pretend. When they were intimate, if she closed her eyes and tried hard enough, she could imagine it was Mulder instead of him. She had to imagine it was Mulder instead of him, because if she didn’t, it felt, well, wrong. Art wasn’t the best lover she’d ever had, but he wasn’t the worst, either. He just wasn’t Mulder. That was the core problem.

Now that his CD was finally done playing, he wanted sex. He slipped his arms around her. “So anyway, baby…” He was surprised when Scully pulled away from him. “What’s the matter with you?”

“You still haven’t given me an answer about Christmas at my mother’s.”

Art sighed heavily. “Give me a break, Dana. We’ve talked about this. You know I don’t like to mix worlds.”

“What do you mean, ‘mix worlds’? You don’t think my family should be part of your world?”

Art got up to get his CD out of the player. “Why is this so important to you?”

“You know that my mother and I are close. She wants to meet the man I’ve been dating for the past six months. Come on, we don’t even have to stay very long.”

After some back and forth, Art finally agreed to attend. He wasn’t happy, but he still wanted sex. 

It was time for Scully to close her eyes and be the great pretender again.

  
  


**Christmas Eve - basement office**

It was only noon, but the Hoover Building was a ghost town. The only agents left were those working on urgent active cases, and Mulder and Scully were getting ready to leave for the day. Mulder decided to test the waters. “So, any big holiday plans, Scully?”

“Art and I are going to my mom’s.” Mulder’s heart sank. Scully’s cell phone rang. “That’s probably him right now.” She picked it up and walked out into the hall. “Hello? Oh hi!”

Mulder closed his eyes and wished he could close his ears. He didn’t want to hear even remnants of Scully’s happy holiday conversation with her boyfriend. But instead of hearing laughter and talk of happy plans, he heard her voice rise. “What do you mean, you can’t make it? But you PROMISED ME.” A long pause. “WHAT?” Another pause. “Sure. Fine. Whatever.” Then silence.

It was a few more minutes before Scully reemerged in the office, visibly upset. Mulder pretended to be shuffling some papers on his desk, and Scully picked up her coat and bag. “I should go,” she said quietly. “Merry Christmas, Mulder.”

“Merry Christmas, Scully.”

For some reason, that seemed to make her more upset. She hurried out of the office.

Mulder waited until he was sure she was gone before picking up the phone and dialing Maggie. “Mrs. Scully? I’ve thought about it.”

  
  


**Christmas Day - Maggie Scully’s Home**

Maggie’s home was full for Christmas, and she couldn’t have been more thrilled. Everyone was there. This year, Charlie and his wife Janey had joined Bill, Tara, and their baby Matthew.

When Scully arrived, Maggie pretended to look surprised to see that her daughter was alone. Before she could even ask, Scully shook her head, holding back a sob. “Oh honey, I’m so sorry.” Maggie pulled her into a comforting embrace. Her little girl’s heart was broken. Now wasn’t the time for “I told you so’s.”

“Let’s get you inside, Dana. You haven’t met Charlie’s wife yet. I think you’ll like her.”

Charlie and Bill were out back tossing a football back and forth, and the women had congregated in the kitchen. Tara was decorating Christmas cookies while a young blonde woman with blue eyes and a warm smile was playing with baby Mattie, who was just shy of his first birthday.

“Janey. Can you say it, Mattie? Jayyyy-nee.”

Matthew smiled. “Gigi!”

Janey laughed. “No Mattie, it’s Janey. Jayyyyyyy-neeeeee.”

“Gigi!”

“Ok, I guess I’ll be Gigi for you, then.” She pulled the baby into a hug and kissed his head. “He’s such a sweet little boy,” she told Tara.

Tara snickered. “Not at 2 a.m. he’s not.”

Janey looked up as Scully and Maggie entered the kitchen. “Oh hi! You must be Dana! I’ve heard so much about you!” She got up and balanced the baby on one hip while she extended her free hand. “I’m Jane Cieslak.” As she shook hands with Dana, she noticed that the redhead had clearly been crying, and empathy appeared in her eyes. “That bad, huh?”

Scully nodded. Janey immediately reminded her of Melissa, only with blonde hair and a Philadelphia accent. Charlie had married her only a few months before, eloping after a whirlwind courtship. They had spent Thanksgiving with her family, and this was the first time she was meeting the Scullys. “It’s nothing. I’ll be okay.”

“Let me make you some herbal tea to calm your nerves. Can you take him for me?” She handed Matthew to Scully and went to the stove. 

Yep, just like Melissa, Scully thought. She has that same way of connecting with others. Scully decided to divert the subject away from her being visibly upset. “So Mom says you’re a hairstylist?”

“I like to say I’m part hairstylist, part shrink, because women don’t just come to me to get their hair done. They come to me with their problems. If you want to take the pulse of the community, ask the hairdressers,” she laughed. She carefully measured out and mixed together an assortment of herbs as the water boiled. “I have my own salon up in Philadelphia.”

“She should sell tea, too,” Tara piped up. “She made me a cup earlier, and I think it’s the best I ever had.”

“Nah, I just mess around with this.” The water boiled, and she put the leaves in to steep. “Tara, I know you live in California, but you should come up to my salon sometime, Dana. You have absolutely gorgeous hair!”

Scully felt drawn to the warm blonde woman who reminded her so much of her lost sister. She had been taken aback when she’d heard about Charlie’s quickie wedding -- they all had -- but after meeting Janey, she understood why her brother didn’t want to let this one get away. 

Janey brought Scully her cup, as well as some for herself, Tara, and Maggie. Then she gave Dana the same look she gave to obviously troubled customers. “So what’s up? The guys are going to be outside for a while, so we should take advantage of our girl-talk time.”

  
  


**Later**

“So let me get this straight. This asshole promised he would come over here with you today, and then he calls you less than 24 hours in advance and says that something came up? What, exactly, ‘came up’?” Janey had gotten the distinct impression that Maggie didn’t like her daughter’s boyfriend, and now, she understood why. 

“He wouldn’t say. He never did.” Scully looked at the remnants of her tea. She’d spent Christmas Eve performing a post-mortem on her failed relationship with Art. She’d known he was an arrogant ass, and that she didn’t really love him, but...

“You put up with this for six months? Why?”

“Well, he is a doctor. You know, good job, house in the suburbs...”

“So it was about stability?”

Scully shook her head. “No, not all of it. It was more -- he kind of looks like a man who I’m interested in, but who isn’t interested in me.” Scully had no photos of Art, so she felt safe sharing this information. Still, she noticed Maggie, who was working at the stove, glance in her direction. 

Janey nodded in understanding. “Ok, now I see. He was a substitute. Look, I don’t know your situation with this other man at all, but maybe you should just be alone until it resolves one way or the other. Are you sure he’s not interested in you?”

“Yeah, we’re just friends.” She cuddled her nephew, who had fallen asleep. Drinking Janey’s calming tea, holding the baby, and talking over the situation with someone who had no axe to grind either way had all made her feel better. She could see herself enjoying the holiday now, so long as she could not think about her situation with Mulder. She wondered what he was doing today. Probably eating pizza and playing video games with the Lone Gunmen.

The doorbell rang, and Maggie rushed to answer it. Scully didn’t think anything of it. It was probably a lonely neighbor or someone from church who Maggie had invited over. Her mother did things like that. She didn’t like seeing anyone spend Christmas alone, and the Scully family’s holiday dinner table had hosted many guests over the years.

Then she heard a familiar laugh, and her heart nearly stopped. No, it can’t be…

Moments later, her mother entered the kitchen with Fox Mulder, the real one, not the cheap knockoff she’d been dating. “Tara, you already know Fox. Janey, this is Fox Mulder, Dana’s partner at the FBI. Fox put up all the decorations outside, and he’s going to take them down for me, too. For all that work, the least I could do was invite him to Christmas dinner.”

Scully just stared as Mulder shook hands with Janey. “I didn’t know you helped my mother with the decorations,” Scully said. “You never said anything about it.”

Mulder shrugged. “Your mom’s a great lady. I don’t mind helping her out.” Unlike that boyfriend of yours, who refused to even meet her, he wanted to add.

Unbeknownst to him, Scully was thinking the same thing. She couldn’t get Art to come to her mother’s house for an hour, but Mulder was over there helping her put up Christmas lights. A man wouldn’t do that for a woman’s mother unless he was interested, would he? Confusion roiled her mind.

Janey noticed their exchange. She didn’t need to be told that this was the man Dana had spoken of; she could see it in the way they looked at each other. She could also see that, despite what her sister-in-law had said, their feelings of love were clearly mutual.

Right on cue, Charlie and Bill decided to come in from the backyard. As Charlie introduced himself to Mulder, Bill scowled. He opened his mouth to say something snide, but Maggie shut him down with a withering look. Scully noticed the exchange. Because Ahab was at sea so often when the kids were little, Maggie had effectively been a single parent to four children. She hadn’t tolerated disobedience from any of them, especially the boys. Scully recalled her mother saying something to the effect of, “If I don’t get those boys under control when they’re small, I’ll have no chance when they’re 16 and bigger than me.” She succeeded. The Scully boys listened to their petite mother -- even now, as grown men who towered over her.

With a cursory nod to Mulder, Bill got a beer out of the fridge, said something about wanting to catch the last quarter of a football game, and disappeared into the den.

Maggie looked at the rest of her guests. “Ok, all of you. If you’re not helping me make dinner, go find something else to do. There are too many people in here!”

Charlie hugged his sister, then went to join Bill in the den. Tara and Janey exchanged a knowing look, and then Tara spoke. “Janey and I are going to help Maggie finish up in here. Could you do me a favor and put Mattie down for a proper nap, Dana? We’ve got a crib set up in the middle bedroom. Then you and Fox can go relax.”

Mulder followed Scully upstairs, and she handed him the baby as she straightened out the crib and got it ready. Mulder looked down at the boy in his arms and felt a pang of sorrow. It hadn’t been too long after their attempts at IVF had failed that The Boyfriend had entered the picture. Was that why she’d suddenly started dating? She hadn’t dated in years, and then out of the blue, she hooked up with some doctor. Mulder couldn’t help but imagine what could have been.

When he looked up again, Scully was staring at him. She cleared her throat and held out her arms. “I can take him now,” she said quietly. She put Mattie in his crib, gave him a kiss, then led them out the bedroom door and closed it.

“Do you ever think about it, Scully?"

Scully wasn’t sure where this was going. “Think about what?”

“If, you know, the IVF had worked.”

They didn’t talk about this. They NEVER talked about this. Scully didn’t know what to say. Mulder interpreted that as him having said something wrong, and he furiously backpedaled. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have -- I mean, I know how important it was to you. I’m sorry.”

Scully decided to ask him about something she’d never brought up before, but had wondered about. “Was it important to you?”

Mulder’s heart skipped a beat. “What do you mean?”

“Were you upset when it didn’t work? For you, I mean, not just for me.”

“Scully…” Mulder took both of her hands in his. He wanted to get this right. “I’ll admit that at first, I was kind of detached from the whole thing. It’s not like it required a lot of work on my part.” That made her chuckle. “I like kids, but I hadn’t really thought about having them. This was your thing, and I wanted it for you, but the further we got into the process, the more I realized that I didn’t just want it for you, I wanted it for me, too. So yeah, it upset me.”

Scully nodded, and Mulder pulled her into an embrace. It was the first time they’d hugged since she’d been dating Art, and she’d missed Mulder’s hugs. She felt so warm and safe when in his arms. “You’ll get another chance someday,” she said into his chest, “with someone who can give that to you.”

“What? No.” Mulder pulled back, then put his fingers under her chin and tipped her face up to look at him. “I don’t think you understand. It upset me that it didn’t work out for us, for you and me. I didn’t just want to be a father; I wanted us to be parents, together. Nobody else can give that to me.”

Mulder wondered if Scully could feel his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. What he didn’t realize was that the pounding of her own drowned out everything else. “But I thought...What about Diana?”

“Diana is gone, Scully, and even if she wasn’t--” He laughed. “No, I definitely wouldn’t have wanted a family with Diana. I actually got a glimpse of that road not taken in a rather vivid nightmare I had that time when she and the Smoking Man strapped me down and drilled holes in my head. I don’t know if I’ve ever been so glad to wake up.”

Scully couldn’t help but laugh. Their lives were utterly absurd. “You know, these experiences, these adventures we’ve had, I, uh, I never talked about any of this with Art. I had to just kind of pretend that my life was normal.”

“Really? He didn’t know about your abduction?”

“He knew I couldn’t have children, but no, I never brought that up, or any of the other things we’ve seen and done, either. I didn’t even know how, and he didn’t ask.” She gave him a sly smile. “He wasn’t really interested in what I had to say. His favorite subject was himself.”

They both laughed, and Scully found herself mesmerized by the twinkle in Mulder’s eyes. Meanwhile, he felt as though he’d fallen into the cool blue fire of hers. 

He had a flashback to another time, another hallway, where he had been holding her just like this. He’d thought he was about to lose her then, too, not to another man but to a transfer, or to her leaving the Bureau completely. Hopefully, no bees would interfere this time he thought as he bent towards her face and she tilted her head up and--

“Everything okay up there? Dinner’s almost ready!”

BAM. The bee was Scully’s sister-in-law, calling to them from the foot of the stairs. Their unspoken communication kicked in, and both laughed when they realized they’d been thinking the same thing. Without leaving Mulder’s arms, Scully called down, “We’re fine, Janey. We’ll be right there.”

“Okay. Hope I was interrupting something!” 

They heard her scurry away, and Mulder wondered if she’d misspoken. It didn’t matter. He turned Scully’s face towards him. “I’m not letting it happen this way again.” Before a relative, a bee, or the Devil incarnate could interrupt, he pressed his lips against hers, softly at first, and then with more force as her hands went behind his head to caress the hairs on his heck. He traced her lips with the tip of his tongue, and she opened her mouth to grant him entrance. She tasted woodsy and minty, like an herbal tea.

Scully felt like she’d come home after a long and arduous journey. Mulder’s kiss electrified her in a way that her ex-boyfriend’s attempts never had. Her entire body responded, and she pressed her center into his. Mulder pulled back and kissed her forehead.

“I’d love to continue this conversation, but not at your mother’s. I don’t think Bill would appreciate it if I came to the holiday dinner table with a hard-on.”

She traced that plump, gorgeous bottom lip of his with her fingertip. “After dinner, then? We don’t have to stay long. We could go to my place and have some wine.”

“Why Miss Scully, is it your intention to get me drunk and take advantage of me?” He kissed her again, groaning when she playfully bumped his center again. “You’re going to make the rest of this afternoon really hard, aren’t you?”

“Mmmmmm. I hope so!” she led him down the stairs, both of them too giddy to realize or care that they were about to join the rest of the family at the dinner table while still holding hands.

  
  


**Later**

Yep, it was hard. Tired of pretending, and feeling free not to anymore, Scully spent the remainder of the afternoon driving Mulder absolutely wild with desire, shooting him sultry sideways glances, rubbing her calf against his at the dinner table, and sitting close to him on the couch after the holiday meal, when everyone retired to the den for television and holiday talk.

He couldn’t wait to get back to her place and fuck the hell out of her.

Even though they didn’t kiss or make a public announcement, the fact that something had changed up in that hallway was not lost on the other Scullys. Maggie and her daughter-in-laws were overjoyed, Bill was stewing but still too afraid of his mother to pop off, and Charlie was confused. Never having met Mulder and having been outside when Dana arrived alone and upset, he’d assumed that Mulder was the boyfriend he’d been told to expect. “I’ll explain later,” his wife whispered in his ear.

Finally, they had a chance to make an exit without it being obvious that they were rushing to get somewhere, or at least, Mulder hoped it wasn’t obvious. Scully had him so wound up that part of him didn’t care.

When they finally pulled up to her apartment, Mulder grabbed her as soon as they were both out of their cars, and she jumped into his arms. They kissed each other deeply as she pressed against him even harder than she had in the hallway, and he pressed back, letting her know how hard she’d made him, how ready he was for her.

Somehow, they managed to pull away from each other long enough to race into her building, then her apartment. Scully remembered that she’d said something about them drinking wine, but she was so turned on by then that she couldn’t imagine stopping for anything. As soon as the door was closed and locked, they went at it again, kissing, touching, caressing, exploring. They left a trail of discarded clothing on the way to the bedroom, and by the time they got there, she was completely naked, and he was dressed only in his briefs.

God, he was fucking gorgeous, lean but muscular. They had seen each other nude before, but never when they were both completely turned on. Scully kissed him again, then broke away and started to kiss and lick her way down the front of his body, finally falling to her knees, pulling his briefs down, and then admiring his thick, gorgeous cock, veiny, throbbing, and just the right size. She took him in her mouth and then looked straight up at him as she began to move her head up and down, tracing the contours of his shaft with her tongue and massaging his ass and balls.

Mulder groaned. He knew he wouldn’t last very long if he let her keep going, but he didn’t want her to stop. Goddamnit, she was good at this, so fucking good. He had to think about something, anything to keep control. Baseball? Turnips? Frohicke having sex? Yeah, that was a good one, but Scully was so talented that even that mental picture only took him so far.

“Scully, please.” He gently pushed her away, and she understood that he’d reached the edge. She wouldn’t have minded if he’d come in her mouth, but she did want to experience what it would feel like to have that glorious cock inside her.

Mulder picked her up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down and then covering her body with his. He began moving down her body, putting that plump bottom lip and gently probing tongue that he used to eat sunflower seeds to work on her nipples, making her squirm. Scully’s breasts had always been sensitive, and when Mulder sucked her nipples, she felt it all the way down to her clit. Taking his cues from her reactions, Mulder reached down between her legs as he continued to lavish attention on one nipple, then the other. She was so fucking wet. He probed her opening with one finger, then two, and she pushed against him and made mewling sounds.

He had to taste her. He moved away from her breasts and made his way down her abdomen, looking up at her the way she had him, teasing her with the anticipation until she was nearly begging, and then finally settling his head between her legs, tasting her tangy, musky juices, and exploring every fold and contour with his tongue.

Most of Scully’s lovers had been ambivalent about eating pussy at best. None of them had ever gone at it like Mulder. He groaned in satisfaction as he licked and probed her, paying attention to which spots elicited sighs and moans from her. She felt a crest building slowly, then speeding up after he plunged two fingers inside her and moved them in and out as he sucked her clit. She’d never come from oral sex before. No one had ever … OH MY GOD. She screamed Mulder’s name and arched her back as she came all over his face.

He took her in his arms as she caught her breath, kissing and caressing her. He looked into her eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She covered his mouth with hers, gently pushed him onto his back, and straddled him. “I like to be on top,” she purred.

“I like a woman who takes control,” Mulder managed to croak out as she sank down onto him. With her riding him, he could play with those gorgeous, oh-so-sensitive tits with nipples the color of cotton candy. He let her set the rhythm, meeting her with upward thrusts. She looked like a wild woman. She was a wild woman, hair mussed, breasts bouncing, face contorted in ecstasy.

Scully’s eyes were closed, but she didn’t have to pretend now. There was no need for a fantasy when everything she wanted was right there, and the reality of having sex with Mulder made even her wildest dreams pale in comparison. She closed her eyes so she could focus on the feeling, on every synapse in her brain firing at once, every nerve in her body stimulated and screaming for release. She threw her head back and howled as she came again, Mulder holding her hips so she wouldn’t tip over. A few short strokes later, he followed her, pumping her full of liquid heat as he called out her name.

They held each other afterwards for some time, not saying anything, just touching, kissing, and looking into each others’ eyes. There was more to talk about, a lot to talk about, but not then, not there. They wanted to just be for a while, to bask in what they had at that moment in time, to capture this Christmas night like a photograph in their minds.

  
  


**The next morning**

They’d gone at it again later that night, then had another session in the shower that morning. Scully felt as though her sexual peak had suddenly come upon her. She couldn’t get enough of this beautiful man, this weird and wonderful soul, her best friend and lover, the man who understood her in ways that no one else ever could.

They were eating a leisurely breakfast, and Mulder was explaining Boxing Day to her when her doorbell rang. She looked at Mulder and shrugged. “I’m not expecting anyone.”

Mulder got up and answered the door to find a man who looked enough like him to have been his brother. “Can I help you?”

The man paled. This, he hadn’t expected. “I, uh, well, I was here for Dana, but maybe I should come back.”

Scully appeared beside Mulder. “No Art, you shouldn’t come back, not ever.”

“Dana, I’m--”

“I’m busy, Art.” She slammed the door in her ex’s face and snapped the bolt in place as forcefully as she could. “I’m sorry about that, Mulder. I told him it was over on Christmas Eve. I don’t think he’ll bother me again.”

Mulder gave her a knowing look. “I couldn’t help but notice that your ex looks an awful lot--”

She pulled him into a kiss. “I've got the real thing now. I don’t need to pretend anymore."  


**Author's Note:**

> Song pairing: The Platters, “The Great Pretender” https://youtu.be/rwfmbXJEBtY


End file.
